Tepig
| name='Tepig'| jname=(ポカブ Pokabu)| ndex=498| evofrom=None| evointo=Pignite| gen=Generation V| pronun= TEh-pig | hp=65| atk=63| def=45| satk=45| sdef=45| spd=45| total=308| species=Fire Pig Pokémon| type= | height=0.5 m| weight=9.9 kg| ability=Blaze *Thick Fat (Dream World)| color= Orange| gender= 87.5% ♂/12.5% ♀| }}Tepig (Japanese: ポカブ Pokabu) is a Generation V -type Starter Pokémon, along with Oshawott and Snivy. It will be in Pokémon Black and Pokémon White. It is classified as the Fire Pig Pokémon. It will have the ability Blaze like previous Fire-type starters. Tepig knows three new moves called Flame Charge, Fire Oath and Heat Stamp. It evolves at level 17 into Pignite. Appearance Tepig is a pig-like Pokémon, primarily orange in coloration with the additional colors of black, pink, and yellow on various portions of its body. It has large, oval eyes, an archetypal pig-like ruddy-pink nose, and a thick stripe of yellow over its snout. Much of its face has black coloration, and its ears, long and oblong, are positioned closely together on the top of its head, almost like a rabbit's. Tepig has short legs, with the extremities of its forefeet being black in coloration. There is a band of black on its lower back and rear, from which extends its coiled tail, topped with a ruby-red bauble-like adornment. In the Anime Tepig made it's first appearance in BW001. Ash's Tepig See the main page:Ash's Tepig In the Manga Pokemon Adventures In the Pokemon Adventures manga, Black owns a Tepig. Game Info Game Locations |pokemon=Tepig |blackwhite=Nuvema Town |bwrarity=One }} Pokédex Entries | name=Tepig| black=It can deftly dodge foe's attacks while shooting fireballs from its nose. It roasts berries before it eats them. | white=It blows fire through its nose. When it catches a cold, the fire becomes pitch-black smoke instead.| }} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |name = Tepig }} Trivia *It appears to be based on a Saddleback pig. *It appears to be a parallel to Charmander for several reasons. *Despite being based on a pig, neither Tepig or any of its evolutionary relatives are part Ground-type. Instead, it picks up Fighting as its secondary typing. *Tepig's japanese name is derived from ぽかぽか pokapoka, warmth circulating through one's body, combined with 豚 buta, pig; or ブー bū, "oink". It's english name comes from "tepid" and "Pig". *A silhouette of Tepig, Snivy, and Oshawott was released on May 9, 2010 during an episode of Pokémon Sunday. An actual photo of the three starters was shown in an issue of Cocoro magazine on May 12. It was shown again in on November 22nd for the official English names. * It is the only Fire type starter to walk on all four legs all the time. (Cyndaquil walks on back legs) * It is the only Unova region starter to walk on four legs. * Tepig's dream world ability is Thick Fat. * If Tepig catchs a cold pitch black smoke comes out of its nostrals,a bit like a chimney! Category:Generation V Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Unova Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Unova Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Unova Region Category:Orange Pokémon Category:Pokémon Black and White Category: Pokémon with a gender ratio of seven males to one female